


After

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Love, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, trans Catra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Han pasado varios meses desde la derrota de Horde Prime. Adora y Catra han decidido dar un paso más en su nueva relación.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	After

Adora soltó varias risas leves cuando sintió a la felina depositar suaves besos en su vientre que ya comenzaba a mostrar un pequeño bulto.

Rascó levemente la oreja de su pareja —Buenos días Catra —Sonrió la joven rubia.

La susodicha levanto la cabeza para observarla con esos ojos grandes de diferente color que le encantaba, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios mostrando levemente uno de sus colmillos —Buenos días Adora —y entonces dirigió nuevamente su atención al vientre desnudo de la rubia— buenos días a ti también mi cachorro —dijo depositando otro beso.

Adora se enterneció ante la vista. —No creo que te pueda escuchar aún.

—Pues espero que lo haga pronto —espetó.

Han pasado varios meses desde que derrotaron a Horde Prime y terminaron con su reinado de terror en Etheria y en el resto del universo.

Adora y Catra se volvieron a reunir y aunque la rubia estaba al principio escéptica por el cambio de la felina, finalmente su corazón se ablandó nuevamente y se reunieron para comenzar nuevamente. La amistad evoluciono al amor y después se declararon pareja ante el resto del mundo.

Una noche decidieron dar el siguiente paso en su relación donde la luz de la luna fue testigo de su nueva unión que terminó por crear una nueva vida en el vientre de la princesa del poder.

Ambas estaban felices por las noticias.

Catra se levanto de la cama —Te traeré el desayuno —Comentó la felina— No hagas nada peligroso mientras.

Adora no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa —Sobre todo porque estás mantas suenas muy peligrosas.

Catra frunció el ceño —Quien sabe ¡Tal vez te caigas y se enrede en tu cuello y-

Adora la miraba con compresión pero decidió interrumpirla —Catra, estaré bien.

—Me asusta —respondió la felina bajando la cabeza y aplanando sus orejas en su cabeza.

—Lo sé.

—Anda quédate aquí —dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Adora solo se pudo relajar en su cama mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro por toda la felicidad que tenía. Tiene la fortuna de tener a una novia tan atenta con ella y su bebé. Estaba agradecida de que las cosas terminaran para bien y no en algo inequívoco como muchos supusieron cuando dieron la noticia.

Entonces su nariz capto el aroma de tocino frito y huevos, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer al oler el desayuno desde aquí y sintió como su estómago gruñía por él. Entonces Catra entró nuevamente a la habitación con una bandeja de plata en sus manos. Adora se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de madera mientras que la bandeja fue colocada en sus piernas en una pequeña mesa. La saliva se deslizo en su boca al ver los huevos revueltos con el tocino crujiente con una pieza de pan suave y con jugo de naranja a su lado.

Catra se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa mientras veía como su novia devoraba todo el desayuno sin esperar nada. Adora siempre fue una con la comida.

Adora termino de comer y Catra agarro la bandeja y lo puso en el suelo, al rato lo recogería para lavarlo. Se volvió acostar en la cama abrazando a la rubia desde atrás mientras que adora se acomodaba en los brazos de su novia.

Catra empezó a soltar pequeños ronroneos que ayudaban a la rubia a relajarse.

—Te amo —Susurro Adora mientras se seguía presionando al cuerpo caliente de la felina.

—y yo a ti —respondió.

**Author's Note:**

> Siganme en Twitter :) @Rymwho


End file.
